La passion du Cœur
by Sir Duncan Frost
Summary: Le feu incarne la passion , Marco Diaz n'en manquez pas, c'est pourquoi il décida de revenir sur Terre pour se trouver une nouvelle passion pour tenter d'oublié une certaine princesse d'une autre dimension.


Beaucoup de chose on changé depuis la bataille sur Mewnie contre Toffee.

Pour commencer la princesse Star Butterfly à décidé d'accepter de reprendre sa relation avec Tom Lucitor ayant vue la sincérité et l'amour que lui porter le démon Star prit la décision que peut-être cet relation irais plus loin cette fois-ci .

Le couple royale fillant le parfait amour une personne décida qu'il vallait mieux partir pour leur bonheur .

Marco Diaz le terrien latino repartie chez lui le coeur lourd de regret de ne pas avoir oser faire la seul chose que son coeur désirer , avouez les sentiments qui enflammer son être entier à sa meilleure amie qui s'était confesser quelque semaines plus tôt, pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit quand il est venue la délivré ? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas hurler après la bataille ? Pourquoi as t-il attendu aussi longtemps ?

La raison était simple : la peur .

Quelle le rejette , que cela ne marche pas , que leur amitié s'en retrouve détruite en petit morceaux impossible à recoler , après tout c'est normal d'éprouver de la peur quand il sagit de la personne qu'on aime le plus dans l'univers , alors bien sûr les regret deviennes aussi puissant que les sentiments d'amour qu'il porter envers elle .

Star était une fille merveilleuse , pleine de vie et jamais déprimer trop longtemps , elle as l'âme d'une chef guerrière , elle inspire la loyauté et le respect .

Comment un terrien comme lui pouvait oser se comparé à elle sans constaté qu'il n'avait rien à faire ensemble , Tom lui peux évidement prendre soin d'elle étant un démon d'une puissance incommensurable .

Marco aimer profondément Star , et c'est pourquoi il est partis pour lui laisser une chance à son couple de se dévelopé sans que Tom ne se remette à paniqué au sujet de "Starco" , non c'était la bonne chose à faire que de rentré chez lui pour essayer d'oublier la princesse venant d'une autre dimension .

Et puis sa vie sur terre lui manqué , ses parents , ses amis , même les cours . Alors Marco est rentré chez lui , il as aussi bien prit le temps d'expliqué a sa famille les événements survenue sur Mewnie , enfin il annonça aussi qu'il ne retourner pas là-bas avant d'avoir fini ses études secondaire , étonnement ses parents furent surprit qu'il décide de rester ici plutôt que de partir à l'aventure dans le Multivers . Pour le Diaz une aventure sans Star ne pouvait avoir lieu avec seulement son karaté pour le protégé , c'est pourquoi il se mit à parfaire son apprentissage pour décrocher sa ceinture rouge et travailler dûrement pour obtenir enfin la noir , oui ce serrai sans aucun doute son premier objectif .

Si on lui demander pourquoi il se plonger à corps perdu dans ses leçon de karaté ainsi que dans ses devoirs Marco répondrait sûrement qu'il veux rattraper son retard sur les autres , ou qu'il veux reprendre le cours de sa vie mise en pause avec la bataille sur Mewnie . La vérité c'est que Marco chercher à cacher au monde entier est qu'il ne peux pas s'empêcher de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser a la princesse magique , que ce soit le son de sa voix ou encore la beauté de ses grand yeux azuré, oui le Diaz déployer tout les moyens a sa disposition pour tenter de guérir la brûlure qui occuper la place de son coeur quand le mot Star était cité .

Un ans plus tard Marco devint ceinture rouge , le concerné fut bien évidement heureux , autant que son senseï qui lui proposa même une formation suivie pour facilité l'obtention de sa ceinture noir , mais Marco refusa poliment l'offre généreuse de son professeur de karaté argumenttent que son apprentissage doit se faire à son rythme , accéléré les choses ne ferrait qu'entrainer des erreur et le Diaz penser en avoir assez fait pour toute une vie . De plus entre son sport de combat et ses études Marco accorder le peu de temps qui lui rester à sa famille et ses amis qui étaient tous évidement heureux de revoir le Safe-Kid .

Ferguson et Alfonso furent aussi très content de retrouver le noyau dur de leur trio , d'ailleurs Marco jura que jamais il n'a vue des hommes pleurer de manière aussi virile que ses amis qui on commencer à changer durant son absence , Ferguson s'est inscrit dans l'équipe de football ayant un physique avantageux pour le poste libre dans la ligne de défense certains l'ayant surnomé "Guson de Fer " , du fait qu'il ne laisse personne passer pour le bien de ses camarades , donc avec tous les entrainement et match joué durant l'absence du Diaz le roux gagna beaucoup en muscle ayant maintenant un physique "costaux " . Alfonso lui fit la même chose mais plus par la force des chose que par sa volonté , il expliqua au latino qu'il chercher au début à s'engager dans l'équipe de basket pour le poste d'infirmier pour gagner un peu d'expérience dans le domaine médical, mais durant un des entrainement il renvoya le ballon perdu sans vraiment faire attention à comment il lancer , et il marqua un panier depuis le bord du terrain alors évidement les membres de l'équipe se mirent à le harceler pour qu'il fasse les essaie pour faire partie de l'équipe régulière mais comme Alfonso penser que c'était un coup de chance il ne voulut pas le faire .

Jusqu'à -ce que Janna lui rappel avec toute sa subtilité que les pom pom girl encourage souvent les membres de l'équipe , il n'en fallut pas plus pour le jeune homme pour entré dans l'équipe après avoir marqué de beau panier , et aussi un dunk ayant comprit que sa grande taille pouvait enfin servir dans quelque chose d'utile.

En parlant de Janna celle-ci sembler un brin énerver contre Marco, elle qui s'amuser à le taquiner ou lui faire peur elle faisait maintenant la tête envers le latino qui de son coté se demander bien ce qui clocher dans la tête de l'amatrice d'ocultisme pour qu'elle lui en veuille pendant trois mois avant de revenir piqué ses affaires .

La vie sur terre reprenait et Marco tenter de noyer son amour impossible dans des activité toute plus varié que spontané , oui le Diaz ne choisit plus que par envie et rien d'autre , des cours de guitares à ceux d'italien Marco est devenue un garçon actif , il suivait maintenant les proposition un peu folle de Janna sans réserve ayant gagné après toute ses aventures un brin de folie et de confiance en lui même , tous le monde autour de lui le remarqua et personne ne se poser de question bien trop content que l'ancien meilleur ami de Star soit revenue sur terre .

ooOoo

Un -ans après la bataille de Mewni .

Marco était content , dans sa main se balancer le fin tissue de sa ceinture rouge qu'il venait d'obtenir après avoir remporté une compétion locale , d'habitude avoir cette ceinture suffirait pour que Marco puisse enseigné aux plus jeunes avec l'accord du senseï de son dojo mais le jeune homme préfère encore parfaire ses compétences plutôt que de faire une nouvelle erreur .

Comme avec Star .

Le mot glisse de son cerveaux à sa langue mais il refuse obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche alors il viens tomber dans les vestige de son coeur toujours en morceaux , pourquoi c'était encore douleureux ? Est-ce parce que Tom et elle finirons par se marier et qu'il serra juste là en tant que garçon d'honneur ? Ou bien parce qu'il rêve en secret d'allez sur Mewni pour confier ses sentiments à la princesse ?

Non rien de tout cela enfin de compte et le Diaz le sais , être triste ne l'aider pas , et apparement devenir ceinture rouge tout en narguant Jérémy ne suffit pas non plus pour oublier ses long cheveux blond entourant sa silhouette , ou ses yeux bleu pétillant de vie , ou ses joues avec des tatouage en forme de coeur qui la rendent encore plus mignonne .

En arrivant chez lui Marco eu une drôle de d'impression quand il repense aux formes de coeur sur le visage de Star , puis un éclair de lucidité traverse ses yeux et il se demande si c'était possible que ...

-Hijo ! (quand je l'entend moi je comprend Miro , après c'est peut-être moi qui suis bizarre NDA)

Le brun relève rapidement la tête alors que son père l'étreind avec la force d'un ours , oubliant ses sombres pensé le jeune karaté-boy laisse ses lèvres s'incliner vers le haut alors qu'il rendait le câlin au quel la maman Diaz s'invita en riant elle aussi .

-Nous sommes tellement fier de toi Hijo ! C'était le plus beau combat que j'ai jamais vue ! s'exclame vivement Raphaël qui relâche enfin son fils devenue rouge de gêne en écoutant son père chanté ses louanges .

-Merci papa mais je suis encore loin d'avoir fini m'a formation , dit Marco en entrant chez lui avec ses parents qui rigolèrent .

-Allons Marco tu as le droit de te réjouir c'est un grand moment il faut que tu le célèbre ! dit sa mère en l'entrainant dans le salon . Maintenant mangeon et disons un grand houra à notre héros !

Et là des cascade de conffettis l'on aveuglé , ses oreilles se sont alors noyé sous les cries de joie qui sifflèrent dans son salon , ouvrant prudement les yeux le jeune latino regarde incrédule ses amis les plus proches , Alfonso accompgné de Ferguson qui dévore le buffet installer tout en le saluant d'une main couverte de fromage fondu , Janna est là aussi un sourire narquois scotcher à ses lèvres pour une raison qu'il ignorer , Jackie aussi lui fait un coucou de bienvenue ce qui le gêne un petit peu vue que les deux ont mit fin à leur relation de couple deux mois plus tôt après une longue discusion bien embarassante pour le Diaz qui lui raconta sous le coup de l'émotion que son coeur est encore trop marqué par Star pour envisager de continuer une relation sérieuse , alors oui ils ne sont plus ensemble mais dans son coeur Marco espère qu'un jour ils pourrons recommencer les chose et cet fois être un petit-ami valable à ce moment là .

Un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre le jeune homme viens étreindre les personne présente qui le félicite pour la réussite du Safe-Kid qui en retour les remercie d'être venue , c'était une soiré banal pour d'autre mais pour Marco c'était quelque chose de précieux et d'inéstimable que de pouvoir se réjouir avec ces proches .

Plus tard dans la nuit après avoir prit une douche bien mérité pour enlever la sueur du tournois et aussi atténuer la douleur qui lancer derrière sa cuisse après un coup vicieux de son troisième adversaire qui n'aimer pas jouer fair-play , mettant seulement un bas de pyjama bleu le terrien se mit au lit mais quelque chose le gêne , derrière sa tête il trouve une photo de lui à moitié nue entrain d'enfiler son uniforme de karaté , plusieurs seconde s'écoule et Marco trouve facilement le coupable , Janna cherche encore à le taquiner des façon les plus grossière possible ses dernier temps et sans exagéré il la trouver un peu agressive avec les autres filles , sauf Jackie bien sûr mais ça rester étrange de voir sa plus vielle amie agir ainsi , quand il était enfant elle l'embêter c'est sûr en détruisant ses brique de lego parfaitement monter , ou en piquant les affaires de sa trousse , y'a aussi la fois ou elle prétendit être sa soeur juste pour donner l'excuse "C'est pas m'a faute mon grand frère as une mauvaise influence sur moi " .

En y repensent c'était drôle , elle passe son temps à l'effrayer mais jamais elle ne s'est éloigné de lui malgré toute les choses qui lui sont tomber dessus au cours de sa vie .

Marco soupir et range la photo sous son mattelas trop fatigué pour traiter avec la fille gothique cette nuit , alors qu'il fermer ses yeux il entendit un bruit qui n'avait rien à faire dans sa chambre .

Un rire , un gloussement féminin pour sûr mais pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait , ouvrant complètement ses yeux tout en se préparant mentalement au combat Marco souleva violemment sa couverture bondissant hors de son lit pour faire face à son intruse , sauf que son corps se raidie devant la créature de rêve qui se tenait assise sur sa fenêtre , une femme avec une peau blanche qui contrasté fortement avec sa chevelure rouge flamboyante onduler arrivant à son bassin sur le quel Marco s'arrêta trop longtemps a cause de la longue robe noir épousant la moindre parcelle de son corps, ses hanches sont large et pourtant son fessier semble être ferme et cela n'aide pas le jeune homme à calmer ses hormones , et encore une fois le jeune homme déglutie en voyant une ouverture en forme de cœur sur son ventre montrant son nombril et aussi quelque centimètre de peau nue qui donnèrent des frissons au jeune terrien , remontant ses yeux tout en faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas fixer ses seins voluptueux il arrive enfin a la regarder dans ses yeux aussi sombre que les ténèbres , sa bouche es rouge alors que ses dents blanche se dévoile formant un sourire chaleureux qui détendit un peu le brun qui rougissait fortement à la vision d'une femme aussi belle devant lui .

-Euh ...

-Bonsoir Marco , roucoula t-elle en descendant de son perchoir avec la grâce d'un félin puis elle se met à marcher vers lui en faisant volontairement rouler ses hanches déstabilisant le karatéka qui recule un peu . J'espère que je ne dérange pas ?

Sa voix et aussi douce que le miel , Marco veux vraiment se mettre à genoux et loué sa beauté , mais il retrouve un semblant de sang froid en pensant que peut-être baver devant une inconnue n'était pas la bonne réaction à avoir , ses parents l'ont élever pour respecter les autres et surtout toujours être polie avec les femmes .

Respirant profondément Marco regarde cette fois-ci la rousse directement dans les yeux , action qui lui fit lever un sourcil .

-Non pas vraiment , répondit le brun d'une voix un peu timide . Je suis juste surprit , je ne vous connait pas vraiment alors que vous si on dirait . Je vous ai déjà rencontrer auparavant ?

Elle cligna une fois , deux fois , trois fois des yeux avant de sourire avec un peu plus de tendresse chose qui la rendit encore plus belle si c'était possible aux yeux du latino .

-Oui Marco , toi non bien sûr mais je sais qui tu es , depuis ce jour ou je t'es vue danser .

 _Danser_?

Marco n'était pas le plus grand danseur du monde , si il devait se juger lui même il se dirait correct sans plus, avec cela en tête il n'avais pas envie de montrer ses piètre performances à tous le monde .

Alors quand est où cette femme l'a vue danser ?

-Excusez moi mais j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ...

-Avec si peu d'explication c'est normal , rit-elle en venant caresser la joue du terrien qui sentie les poile de sa nuque se dresser au contacte chaud de sa main . J'ai vue énormément de danseur tu sais Marco , des bon , des mauvais , et pourtant tu reste le meilleur à mes yeux ...tu sais pourquoi ?

Sa langue ayant décidé de ne plus bouger de peur de postilloné sur le visage de la rouquine Marco fit juste un simple signe de tête pour répondre .

-Tu es le premier qui as danser devant moi sans attendre quelque chose , tu n'avais pas de certitude , juste de l'espoir , et j'ai ensuite vue que contrairement aux autres , tu était sincère , dit-elle avec un ton doux . Je n'avais pas vue quelqu'un d'aussi amoureux depuis longtemps Marco .

Le Diaz ne comprenait pas grand chose à son discours , faisait-elle réfférence à quelque chose en particulier ?

Puis quelque chose tiqua dans son esprit , _La Blood Moon_ , cet nuit où il s'est infiltré dans le royaume des démons pour sortir Star d'un rendez-vous avec Tom qui as l'époque avait essayer de lier leur âme pour l'éternité avec une danse sous un clair de lune rouge.

-Vous étiez là , dit-il dans un souffle faible qu'elle entendit quand même .

-Oui , et j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vue , répondit-elle tout en perdant son sourire . Contrairement à ce soir ...

Elle retire sa main , la chaleur quittant son visage le prit de court autant que les mots de la belle rouge qui évite son regard comme-ci elle était prise par un remord .

-Je ne comprend pas ...

-Marco , te souvient tu de ce que la _Blood Moon_ fait ?

Si il le savait ?

Cherchant dans sa mémoire le latino essaye de se souvenirs de ce que le démon à expliquer a l'assembler quand la lune rouge s'est enfin révéler , sauf qu'il n'écouté que d'une oreille et encore il était tellement concentrer sur la recherche de Star qu'il n'entendit que quelque mots .

 _Ceux qui ...sous la ...serrons ...a jamais lier par le destin ._

-Un peu , je croit que ça parle d'unir deux personne pour l'éternité , dit doucement le brun en grattant son menton .

-Tu résume très bien les chose , sauf que la _Blood Moon_ ne fait pas que lier deux personne , elle les empêche d'être séparé peu importe les circonstance , même les personne incosciente des effet sont toucher , explique la rouquine qui s'assis sur le lit du jeune terrien . Elle les empêche même d'être infidèle à la personne a qui il sont lier .

Infidèle , le mot glace le sang du jeune terrien qui repense alors à tous ses baisé avec Jackie qui se sont tous conclut par un éclair de lune rouge sur son visage , alors c'était ça ce sentiment de terreur qui envahissait son coeur à chaque fois qu'il oser penser a ses sentiments amoureux envers la skateuse , ce rituel à gâcher sa possible relation avec la fille qu'il aimer depuis la maternel .

-Alors tout ce que je ressentait pour Star était fa-

-Marco , la _Blood Moon_ ne crée pas de sentiments , coupe implacablement la belle rousse qui croise les bras sous son buste . Au mieux elle aide deux personne à être réunie mais ... _je_ ne rend pas les gens amoureux .

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquille alors qu'il fait lentement tourner les mots de la personne en face du lui qui n'es pas simplement une femme à la beauté surnaturel .

-V-vous ? ...que...je ...

-Mon nom est Irina déesse de la _Blood Moon_ , déclare t-elle en souriant gentiment au terrien qui avale difficillement sa salive sous la révélation . Et ce soir Marco Diaz je suis venue te dire que je suis ... _désolé._

Encore une surprise pour le pauvre mortel qui ne comprend plus rien , pourquoi une déesse viendrait le voir lui le garçon de la sécurité ?

-Quand je t'es lier à Star Butterfly je penser que je vous rendez service , après tout c'est m'a raison d'être , je lie les âmes depuis si longtemps , comment aurai-je pus savoir que cela te ferrait autant souffrir ? , dit-elle sur un ton peiné . Marco je ne pourrai jamais te dire à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai fait ...

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute , tente de rassurer le brun en posant une main sur l'épaule de la déesse qui traissallie à son contacte .

-Si ...ton âme te guider sans que tu le sâche vers elle , tout ce temps tu continuer d'être attirer par Star , est quand tu as commencer à l'aimer sans que ce ne soit réciproque ...Marco j'ai vue ton coeur être déchirer , j'ai ressentie tellement de douleur pour toi ...je n'est jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi amoureux que toi Marco...mais à cause de moi tu as tellement souffert ! Pardonne moi Marco !

Un sanglot prit les dernière paroles de la rousse qui se jète contre la poitrine du Diaz qui ne répondit presque pas , ses bras s'enroule autour de son corps tremblotant contre le sien mais son esprit lui est trop occupé à comprendre tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre . Son attirance pour Star n'était pas factice , juste un peu forcé par le destin qui se plaisait de le voir souffrir en aimant quelqu'un qui ne l'aimer pas en retour.

Mais un imperceptible soulagement viens apaisé son âme quand il comprend que son amour pour Star n'était pas juste une illusion causé par le rituel magique , non il as juste facilité les chose pour eux , enfin pas tellement dans son cas mais au moins il était content de ne pas être la marionette d'une déesse , en parlant de celle-ci il entendit ses pleures s'arrêter après un moment .

-Mon rôle est de réunir deux être pour la vie ...pas de détruire le coeur de l'un d'eux ...j'ai fait une erreur et maintenant tout ce que je peux faire c'est la réparé .

La déesse s'éloigne d'un pas , essuyant les larmes coulant de ses yeux avec ses paumes Bliadi embrasse le bout de ses doigts ensemble puis elle les pose contre la poitrine nue que Marco remarque seulement maintenant lui donnant une forte rougueur au visage , une douce lueur rougeâtre commence à éclairer son corps puis les doigts de la rousse plonge dans la lumière brillant sur sa poitrine pour en ressortir avec une chaîne de couleur bleu qu'elle tire un peu pour la soulever jusqu'aux yeux écarquiller du latino .

-Ok , c'est très bizarre , dit Marco d'un ton plat. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est la chaîne du destin , c'est la représentation du lien qui t'unis à Star , explique patiement la déesse en caressant doucement la chaîne entre ses doigts . Normalement ce lien ne peux être brisé , même la mort ne peux l'empêche de fonctioné , je suis la seule personne pouvant le faire disparaître .

Le Diaz regarde cet chose sortant de sa poitrine , il comprend qu'une fois partis alors plus jamais son destin ne serrai lier à celui de Star , qu'une fois libéré de ce lien unique alors il aurai enfin un mince espoir de guérir de cet peine de coeur qui le ronge chaque jour , mais il pense aussi que malgré ce qu'il ressentait il ne pouvait pas envisager de ne jamais revoir la princesse de Mewnie , elle était avant tout sa meilleure amie et rien que pour ça il n'avait pas le droit de la rayé de sa vie comme-ci de rien n'était juste comme ça , la chose étant que ce lien n'était pas conçu pour les meilleures amis.

Alors peut-être que ...

-Est-ce que tu pourrait ...transféré le lien à quelqu'un d'autre ? demande Marco avec espoir .

La déesse le regarde avec un petit sourire comme-ci elle avait déjà anticipé sa question .

-Oui bien sûr que je le peux , il suffit juste que tu me dit le nom de la fil-

-Pas pour moi , coupe le jeune homme en posant une main sur son coeur . Je veux que tu donne mon lien à Tom .

Dire que la rousse était surprise était un euphémisme , un visage de pure choc sur le visage elle commence à murmurer d'une petite voix .

-Tu veux que je donne le lien de la _Blood Moon_ a un autre garçon ? Pourquoi tu voudrait faire une tel chose ? Marco ce lien te permet d'être pour toujours réunie avec ton âme soeur pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'en servir pour toi ?

-Parce que je veux le bonheur de Star , répondit le terrien sans baisser les yeux . Elle aime Tom , et il l'aime en retour . Même si au début c'était pour des raisons égoïste il voulait partager son existence avec elle , mais je lui ai voler ce droit , et en plus je l'ai trahie en aimant sa petite-amie . Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre et leur donner ce lien leur permettra d'être encore plus heureux ...et moi je peux avancer , je ne vais pas oublier Star , elle restera ma meilleure amie , et si je veux me montrer digne d'elle j'ai besoin de libéré mon coeur de ses sentiments pour être prêt à la revoir .

C'était sûrement la chose la plus longue qu'il n'est jamais dite de sa vie , et il pense aussi avoir surtout dit tout ce qui pesé sur son coeur depuis le moment où il as vue le démon avec la Butterfly , il ne peux pas rester accrocher à cet amour qui ne mène nul-pars, c'était ni juste pour le couple royale mais surtout pour lui , tous les trois mérite le bonheur.

-Je le savais .

Le sourire de la déesse était doux malgré les larmes coulant sur son beau visage , prenant conscience de cela Marco se précipe vers sa table de nuit pour en sortir une boîte de mouchoir qu'il offrit gracieusement à la jeune femme qui le remercie d'un signe de tête tout essuyant les goute d'eau salé .

-Marco je vais exaucé ton souhait , mais tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir garder le lien pour une autre fille ? demande t-elle avec un regard inquisiteur .

-Je vous remercie pour l'offre Irina , mais je préfère d'abord rendre mes amis heureux , de mon coté j'ai une princesse magique à faire sortir de la "zone amoureuse" avant d'envisager de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre . Si je doit le faire je préfère que ce soit le coeur léger .

-Décidément tu n'es pas commun Marco Diaz , rit légèrement la jeune rouquine . La plupart des gens me supplirai à genoux pour que je lie leur existence a celle qu'ils aiments , mais toi tu compte seulement sur l'espoir .

-On m'a toujours dit que les bonne chose arrivent après les mauvaise , et maintenant que vous êtes là j'y croit , répondit-il en caressant sa nuque d'un air timide .

-Doucement jolie coeur , pouffe t-elle enfonçant un doigt sur sa poitrine . Je suis flatté certe mais je suis déjà lier .

-Vous aussi ? dit-il étonner qu'une déesse soit aussi lier .

-Oui , mais nous parlerons de ça un autre jour si tu le permet , souffle t-elle avec un sourire tout en traçant un coeur sur la poitrine de Marco avec son index brillant d'une lueur rougeâtre .Par l'autorité de la _Blood Moon_ je te libère Marco Diaz , par ma voix je commande aux astres d'unir à présent L'âme de Star Butterfly , L'âme de Tom Lucitor , que leur vie soit à jamais entralacé par le canevas du destin , aujourd'hui et à jamais !

Un éclat de lumière bleuté entoure Marco , il sent une longue et puissante pulsasion dans secouer son être , puis il sent un poids être retirer de sa poitrine , baissant les yeux il voie la longue chaîne qui le relier autrefois à Star tomber parterre avant de lentement se désintégrer en de petite particule de lumière volante , le Diaz regarde les petite luciole de magie voler un instant autour de lui avant de suspendre son regard à celui de la déesse qui le fixer avec une joie non disimuler .

Il était enfin libéré .

-C-ça y est ? murmure t-il en regardant sa poitrine nue . Je suis libre ? ...

-Oui Marco , le lien de la _Blood Moon_ est retiré , maintenant il lie Star et Tom , répondit tendrement la rouquine en prenant les mains du jeune terrien dans les sienne . Marco il faut que je te dise que personne n'a jamais fait ce que tu viens de faire , on m'a prier pour que je fasse beaucoup de chose , pour faire souffrir les êtres lier , pour les tourmenter , on m'a même demander de brisé des liens juste parce qu'ils penser savoir ce que c'est d'aimer . Mais toi Marco envers et contre tous, tu as souhaité de le bonheur de celle qui t'était cher en dépit de ton propre bonheur , et rien que pour ça tu mérite mon respect et m'a gratitude , merci de m'avoir montrer qu'il existe encore des gens comme toi qui croit en l'amour véritable .

Touché par les mots de la déesse Marco se sentie rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles , jamais il ne se serrait vue être remercier par un être divin , malgré avoir passer un-ans avec une princesse magique il arrive à être surprit .

C'est alors qu'un traie de lumière attire son regard chocolat , incrédule il traverse la pièce remplit de luciole bleuté pour voir les premier rayons du soleil percer les nuages blanc , il sent la présence de Irina à ses coté mais quand il se tourne vers elle il voie que sa silhouette devient plus terne et transparente .

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?! panique l'humain qui se détend en entendant la rousse rire doucement .

-Ne t'en fait pas Marco , c'est juste le prix à payer pour être une déesse attacher a la lune , je ne peux pas me promener le jour , dit-elle avec un soupir remplir d'amour quand un éclat solaire caresse sa joue devenue transparente . Sohon ...

Marco voulut lui laisser un court moment seul avec l'homme qu'elle aimer , puis il sentie quelque chose sur sa joue et fut surprit de voir que la déesse venait de lui laisser un baisé sur son visage , gloussant pour elle même la rouquine fut rapidement transformer en une poussière bleuté qui s'enfuie à travers la fenêtre avec toute les autres luciole magique laissant un Marco très confue dans son sillage , les coudes plier sur la fenêtre le latino regarde le lever du soleil le coeur bien plus en paix que ses dernier mois , enfin il voie un chemin à suivre maintenant pour redevenir l'ami de Star , avec le temps son béguin pour elle s'en iras et tout serra plus facile , il pourra la regarder dans les yeux et lui parler sans avoir mal .

Un sentiment de bien être l'envahie , ne plus avoir ce lien est sûrement la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis son départ de Mewnie , maintenant il peux reconstruire sa vie à son rythme est trouver cet personne qui lui ferra ressentir à nouveaux cet passion brûlante qu'on appel l'amour .

Un coup à la porte lui fait tourner la tête et c'est seulement maintenant que Marco se rend compte qu'il viens de passer une nuit blanche à parler avec une déesse , il passe une main sur son visage contrarier malgré le sourire qui refuse de partir de ses lèvres.

-Hijo tu vas bien ? demande Angie en ouvrant la porte pour découvrir son fils debout entrain de regarder par la fenêtre torse-nue.

-Oui maman t'en fait pas , rassure t-il en fermant la fenêtre . Juste une nuit agité .

Hochânt doucement la tête la mère Diaz était prête à partir quand quelque chose vola du lit de son fils jusqu'à ses pieds , curieuse elle se baisse pour voir ce que c'est alors que Marco sent ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur .

 _Oh Oh_.

-Hijo , pourquoi tu as une photo de toi en ...ainsi ? demande sa mère avec un sourcil lever par la confusion .

-Janna , répondit trop rapidement le brun qui vit l'autre sourcil de sa maman se lever à la mention de la jeune fille . A mon insu ! je savais pas je te le jure !

-Nous parlerons de ça avec ton père , plus tard , dit-elle en pliant le cliché . Pour l'instant habille toi vite le petit-déjeuner et prêt .

Quand Angie fut enfin partis le latino se sentie vraiment gêner que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ai découvert l'un des petit jeux pervers de Janna .

-Cette fille vas me tuer un jour , marmone t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains . Et après ça elle trouvera un moyens de tuer mon fantôme .

ooOoo

Ferguson ferme son casier après avoir prit son livre d'histoire en compagnie d'Alfonso qui tenter de lui faire comprendre un problème mathématique qu'il venait de crée .

-Donc je retient cinq et j'ajoute ma grande taille dans l'équation et j'optien normalement le cacule parfait pour avoir une petite-amie !

-Vieux je pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment calculer ce genre de truc ,dit le joueur de foot avec un regard septique malgré sa confiance absolue en son vielle ami qui répond par un simple balayage de la main comme-ci c'était lui le fou qui ne croyait pas en son calcule .

-Ne tente pas de comprendre juste regarde !

Et sur cela Alfonso partis avec une démarche assuré sous l'oeil amusé de Ferguson qui l'attend simplement en regardant son ami abordé Hope l'une des cheearleaders assez connue pour sa gentillesse , le roux sentie une présence à ses coté et il lève les yeux au ciel en voyant Jana ouvrir le casier de Marco pour y jeter ses affaires comme-ci c'était le sien .

-Sérieux Janna tu pourrait être sympa et évité de mettre le bordel dans son casier quand tu fait ça , tu sais comme il aime que tout soit rangé , déclare t-il avec un soupir de fatigue de devoir répété la même phrase tous les jours .

-Peuh il s'est habituer , je croit même qu'il adore ranger mes affaires , c'est un garçon tellement chou tu sais , répondit-elle avec son fameux regard brillant de malice.

-Et toi t'es trop effrayante quand tu dit que Marco es chou , dit-il en la regardant avec un regard curieux . Si j'était assez fou je dirait que t'es amoureuse de lui .

La porte de casier claque violement et Ferguson regrette un instant d'avoir parler d'un possible sentiment amoureux entre Jana et Marco , et pendant un bref instant il voie la fille amatrice de surnaturel rougir , puis cela s'efface et la brune se relève et donne un regard plat au roux qui recule un peu se sentant comme face à un t-rex qui n'attend qui chose qu'il bouge un peu trop vite pour fondre sur lui et le bouffer .

Janna siffle lentement une petite mélodie et s'en vas laissant un Ferguson très confue qui se promet de ne plus faire des expérience sur le comportement étrange de la jeune femme , puis il voie Marco s'envancer vers lui avec un sourire tout en le saluant chose qu'il fit en retour tout en oubliant la réaction de Janna .

-Salut Fergus , alors quoi de neuf ? demande le latino avec un ton enjoué .

-Bah rien de spécial , assure d'abord le garçon de l'équipe de foot avant de voir Alfonso revenir avec ses lunettes de travers ainsi qu'une belle marque de main imprimer sur son visage . Maintenant je dit ça mais peut-être qu'Alfonso à découvert un truc.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demande naturellement le Diaz qui sortie une crème apaisant les blessure de son sac pour la donner à Alfonso qui redresse ses lunette en remerciant son ami pour le geste .

-J'ai discuter avec Hope , au début tout allez bien puis elle s'est énerver quand j'ai dit que d'après mes calcules elle était la fille la plus disposé a sortir avec moi , après ça elle m'a crier dessus et laisser ce signe sur ma joue qui d'après mon expérience signifie que j'ai loupé mon coup , explique tranquillement le garçon en frottant sa joue endolorie. Eh pour info elle frappe fort .

-On dirait un paneau stop , pouffe de rire Ferguson avec Marco qui pose une main en signe de soutien pour son ami .

-Allons te décourage pas , peut-être que tu devrait prendre quelque conseils , comme demander à une fille , dit Marco d'une voix assuré .

-Mise à part Janna je connait aucune fille et celle-ci me fait très peur , répondit rapidement Alfonso en croisant les bras . Sérieux Marco comment tu fait pour rester ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi flippant ?

-Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça tu sais , dit le Diaz avec un regard pensif . D'accord elle est un peu étrange parfois mais c'est quelqu'un de fiable et surtout de courageux , franchement je suis content d'avoir une amie comme el-

Une douleur inatendu sur son pied le fait bondir sur place alors qu'il tien son pied il regarde une pille de livre éparpiller , devant lui se tien une Janna qui sourit narquoisement tout en poussant son index contre ses lèvres .

- _Oups , pardon Marco ~_ ronronne t-elle en ramassant ses livres avec nonchalance puis elle battie exagèrement des cil en rapprochant son visage de celui du Diaz qui ne tenant plus sur un pied tombe à la renverse . _A plus tard mio amoreeeee ~_

Sur un mouvement de langue exagéré Jana s'en alla pratiquement en sautillant alors que le brun tente de comprendre une fois de plus ce mystère qu'était Janna Ordonia .

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire cette femme es une sorcière , maugréa le jeune homme en se relevant sous les yeux rieur d'Alfonso .

-Tu sais si j'était pas aussi sensé je dirait qu'elle t'aime , dit-il en frappant faiblement l'épaule du jeune homme qui rougie légèrement .

-Janna ?! Nooon ! Absolument pas ! Elle aime juste m'embêté ! assure le brun à ses deux amis en secouant vivement ses mains.

-Oh d'accord elle _aimeeeee_ vraiment t'embêter , comprit , ricane bêtement Alfonso avec Ferguson .

S'avouant vaincue le Diaz laisse tomber ses bras le long de son corps en soupirant lourdement , bien évidement ses amis ne lâcherons pas l'affaire mais tant qu'il n'essaye pas d'en parler à Janna tout irais bien , c'est avec un rougissement croissant que Marco s'en rendit à son cours d'histoire avec ses deux amis riant et chantant des "Marco et Janna sous un pommier ..."

ooOoo

Les cours était enfin terminé , Marco quitta ses amis avec un simple au revoir avant d'allez à son dojo pour s'entrainer , les leçon qu'il recevez du senseï Brantley était précieuse car ayant refuser la formation suivie Marco devait apprendre plus rapidement et faire plus d'effort pour que son senseï puisse le recomander à un tournois régional pour que des examinateur juge sa performance de manière impartial , et ça ne le dérangé pas le moins du monde ayant beaucoup de temps libre depuis que Star était sur Mewnie .

Pourtant il y'a une vérité que Marco refuser de reconaître .

Frappant un sac de sable avec ses jambes le Diaz avait l'air d'être parfaitement concentrer sur son exercice , pourtant son esprit était tirrailler entre la peur et l'angoisse de faire quelque chose qu'il repousser chaque jour depuis un-ans maintenant .

Appeler Star Butterfly .

Pour lui dire quoi ? "Pardon de pas t'avoir appeler j'était occuper ? "ou " Je suis désoler Star mais comme je suis amoureux de toi je ne peux pas te voir " .

Elle l'a appeler les première semaine et jamais il n'a oser décrocher ayant peur de craquer rien qu'avec le son de sa voix , et ce matin encore elle l'a appeler et il as hésité à lui répondre , avec le lien enlever plus rien ne risquer de le faire revenir trop vite vers la princesse magique , mais il rester aussi quelque détails , le fait qu'il ressente encore quelque chose pour elle , qu'il n'avait pas envie que Tom soit jaloux qu'il passe des coup de fil à sa copine .

Donnant un coup de genou dans ce qui devrait être une hanche d'un loubard dans son esprit Marco soupire tout en relâchant la tension dans ses muscles chauffer par ses longues heures d'entrainement , se laissant tomber sur un banc Marco essaye de réfléchir de manière rationel à son problème , décrocher ce téléphone serrai soit une erreur soit un désastre .

Star va sûrement lui demander des explication pour son silence d'un-ans , et lui honnête comme il es risquerai bien de vendre la mêche sur ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour la princesse magique , un long soupir se fit entendre dans la salle d'entrainement vide , puis Marco entend quelqu'un tousser .

Pas si vide que ça ...

-Désoler si je dérange , dit tranquillement Jackie en s'approchant d'un Marco souriant faiblement .

-Pas du tout , comme tu peux le voir j'ai terminé , assure t-il en reposant son portable .

-Vraiment ? dit-elle en fixant la tête brune . T'as l'air pensif est aussi effrayer pour une raison qui m'échappe .

-Pfff ! Moi effrayer ? Allons ne dit pas de-

-Star m'a appeler hier soir .

Jackie Lynn Thomas auraient pus dire n'importe quoi au Diaz .

Une météorite s'écrasant demain sur terre ? aucun soucie .

Une armée de kangourous armé de fusil à pompe décidant d'exterminé les panda ? No problémo .

Toutes les humilliation endurer toute sa vie réunie en une seule journée ? C'est même pas intimidant .

Star Butterfly demande des nouvelles à son ex ? Là il flipper complètement .

-Ah ...

-Après l'avoir rassurer pendant deux heures sur ton état de santé on as longuement discuter , ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avais pas eu une vrais conversation , explique doucement la blonde en regardant le plafond . Elle pleurer tu sais ...elle ...Marco elle pleure encore ! Elle essaye vraiment de comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'appel plus , est aussi pourquoi tu te contente de ses fichue lettres que-

-Je ne peux pas .

Les mains du latino trembler d'elle même alors qu'il tenter de calmer le lourd tambour roulent dans sa poitrine .

-Tu ne peux pas ? demande t-elle avec une expression curieuse .

-Je suis pas sûr de beaucoup de chose , mais Jackie croit moi quand je te dit que je peux pas mentir , avoue le brun d'une voix peiné . Je ne sais pas comment d'autre peuvent vivre sans mentir mais moi j'en suis incapable depuis le Nasaya , il m'a enlever ce besoin que de mentir aux autres pour cacher mes hontes , avant j'aurai était terrifier d'être aussi honnête avec moi même , mais les choses sont ainsi , je suis devenue comme ça , j'ai aucun problème avec la vérité maintenant . Si j'ai peur d'un truc j'en parle , si je ressent quelque chose je ne le cache plus , est c'est bien pour moi tu sais , j'ai moins peur , je peux enfin rire de tout , mais si jamais j'entend la voix de Star je suis bien capable de lui dire que je l'aime depuis un-ans , tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que c'est vrais , parce que j'ai pas honte de l'avouer , bordel même l'idée que Tom l'apprenne ne m'effrais pas !

Un silence maladroit se fit sentir entre eux , après tout il y'a quelque temps Marco à admit que même durant leur relation il lui arrivé de penser à Star , alors bien sûr le sujet rester lourdement sensible pour Jackie qui tenter de faire de son mieux pour aider ses amis dans le besoin , sauf que l'un était son ex qui l'a quitter parce qu'il avait le béguin pour une fille indisponible , et l'autre était la dite fille qui ignorer tout du tourment de son ex .

-Alors quoi ? Je doit devenir t'as secrétaire quand Star appel ? demande la blonde avec un sarcasme digne de Janna . Tu peux pas juste l'ignorer Marco , il faut que tu lui parle sinon je devrait le faire et ce serra pire !

Marco gémit silencieusement en frottant son poignet , elle as raison , comme la petite voix derrière sa nuque qui lui hurler la même chose , sûrement sa conscience , dans un soupir de défaite Marco prend son portable est l'ouvre d'un geste du pouce , il regarde le dernier appel manqué avec des yeux d'un condamné à mort , Jackie de son coté adresse un petit signe de tête approbateur tout en se préparant à partir mais Marco viens saisir sa main au dernier moment , surprit elle regarde Marco qui ne la regarde pas.

-Je te remercie Jackie , de m'avoir aider , est d'être rester mon amie malgré ...tout ça .

La surprise passée Jackie emprisone les doigts de Marco avec les siens tout en lui souriant avec gentillesse , jamais elle ne pourrait rester faché contre lui , Marco était l'un des rare garçon sur terre qui se montrer toujours attentioné est bienveillant envers les autres malgré toute les peine et les malheur qui s'abat sur lui .

-Quand tu voudra Marco , si tu veux parler ou alors faire du skate , dit la blonde en rigolant un peu . N'hésite jamais à venir me voir.

Acquiessant doucement Marco lui offrit un petit sourire , quand Jackie se mit à partir les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent un moment puis il les détourna sur l'écran de son portable reflétant le visage rouge tomate de Marco qui tenter sans succée de retirer de son esprit l'image des fesses dodue de Jackie .

-Honte sur moi , gémit-il pitoyablement .

Balayant ses pensée parasite en secouant sa tête Marco revient maintenant au coup de fil qu'il doit passer , ses doigts sont lourd alors qu'il appuie sur la touche , une sorte de peur intérieur prend possession de ses tripes quand il essaye d'imaginer les scénario possible à cette conversation .

Puis il inspire profondément en se promettant intérieurement qu'il ne mentirai pas , mais il se promit aussi de ne pas l'avouer sauf si elle pose la bonne question .

 _ **Est-ce que tu m'aime ?**_

Tant qu'il n'écoutera pas ses mots là Marco gardera ses sentiments pour lui même sans pour autant mentir .

-Salut c'est moi .

ooOoo

Quand la porte du bus s'ouvrit sur Marco Diaz Alfonso constata que celui-ci avait de lourde cerne noir sous ses yeux , connaissant assez son ami il conclut qu'il venait de passer une nuit blanche , et vue son expression ce n'était pas la joie pour le Diaz qui baille tout en le saluant de la main .

-Désolé de te dire ça mais tu ressemble à un Zombie qui sort du lit , dit simplement le joueur de basket .

-Ouais je sais , dit Marco d'une voix endormit . J'ai appeler Star et ...

-Et ?

-Ben elle m'a d'abord poser des question à droite à gauche , puis ont a commencer par discuter de ce qu'on as fait depuis un-ans , elle m'a raconter comment elle s'investie dans les affaires de son royaume , et moi je lui ai parler de ma ceinture rouge , je croit qu'on as arrêter de discuter il y'a ...

Marco jète un oeil las à sa son portable à moitié décharger .

-...deux minutes ...

-Woua tu à rattraper un-ans d'absence en une seule nuit ? Je dit chapeau Marco , dit Alfonso avec un arc moqueur envers le brun qui roule simplement ses yeux .

-Très drôle je-

Marco s'arrête tout en désignant lentement du doigt une direction que le tireur de l'équipe de basket suis tout en plissant ses yeux , quelque mètre plus loin il voyait Ferguson entrain de faire des pas chassé lent les bras grand ouvert alors qu'il sembler très concentré sur son mantra qu'il murmurer entre deux mouvement .

-Passera , personne , passera , perssone passera ,perssone...

Marco regarde Alfonso pour une explication mais celui-ci semble juste ennuyer par le spectacle qu'offre le joueur de foot .

-Tu m'explique ? demande Marco d'une voix incrédule .

-Eh bien il es un peu à cran depuis le match de samedi , tu te souvien quand on s'est prit deux essaie durant le troisième quart-temps ?

-Oui mais je comprend pas pourquoi Fergus le prend autant à coeur , c'est pas entièrement de sa faute si leur courreur était si agile .

-Va donc expliquer ça à Fergus ! dit le garçon à bouclette . Depuis ce matin il fait des squat et des pas-chassé , j'ai tout essayer pour l'arrêter mais rien à faire !

Alfonso jète ses mains en l'air sous l'oeil fatiguer et amusé du Diaz , oui il était à deux doigts de s'endormir sur place mais heureusement ses amis réussisait à le garder éveiller avec leur pitrerie , il regarde Alfonso tenter une nouvelle fois d'arrêter Ferguson laissant Marco s'appuyer contre le bus .

Oh Marco donnerai trois-cent-cinquante dollar pour une journée de repos , cette nuit fut très longue , son esprit menacer souvent de craquer quand Star parler de sa vie sur Mewnie avec Tom , il semblerai que tout allez bien pour elle , si ce n'est qu'elle regretter profondément leur vielle escapade interdimenssionel , lui aussi le regretter parfois mais le passée devait rester là où il était sinon on finirait tous par raté le présent .

Marco sursaute quand il sent une vive douleur dans sa joue qui viens d'être pincer , pas besoin d'une longue enquête pour découvrir la coupable .

Janna , toujours entrain de lui sourire de manière narquoise comme-ci elle se délecter de tous les moment de douleur dans sa vie .

Oui cette femme était une sorcière .

-Hello Marco , bien dormit ?

En temps normal il renifflerai et l'ignorais , sauf que son état de fatigue avancé le fit parler plus que nécessaire alors qu'il se frotter la joue .

-Nan j'était sur mon téléphone toute la nuit .

Alors qu'il bailler lourdement Marco fronce ses sourcils en voyant Janna le regarder avec des yeux écarquiller , puis un grand sourire diabolique étire ses lèvres alors que le Diaz sent bien qu'il as merdé quelque part .

-Dit donc Marco , rocoule la brune . Je savais pas que tes "activité nocturne" durée aussi longtemps , tu doit être très "en forme " pour le faire toute la nuit non ?

En enlevant doucement le guillemets de la phrase de Janna le jeune latino se fige , puis lentement et de manière mécanique il s'éloigne sans pouvoir calmer la rougeur fixé sur son visage qui s'intensifier quand Janna se mit à le poursuivre.

-Alors combiens de fois ? deux ? trois ? six ? Allez Diaz avoue que tu regarde ton téléphone touuuuute la nuit !

Oui c'était un jour normal à Echo Creek.


End file.
